Blame it on the alcohol
by I'm an Unicorn
Summary: Un bar muggle, zanahorias bailarinas, superhéroes ebrios, hormonas adolescentes y alcohol. El trago perfecto.


El suelo vibra al ritmo del bajo de la música tecno y la oscuridad se interrumpe entre rayos láser y luces estroboscópicas. ¿Cómo, por las nalgas de Merlín, pude pensar en algún momento de la noche que este lugar era horrible? ¡Esto es genial!

—¡Esto es increíble!—grito, no sé cómo lo hago pero consigo oírme por sobre la música—¡La mejor noche de…

—…nuestras vidas!

Una voz femenina termina mi frase. Es pelirroja, pero no distingo su rostro en la oscuridad. Quizá es Lily… o Lucy… o Dominique.. o Molly. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¡Todas son pelirrojas! La gente pensará que bailo entre un cultivo de zanahorias y se burlaran de ellas. ¡Pobres pelirrojas!

… Uhm… Acabo de recordar que soy pelirroja también. ¡Maldición!

Soy parte del cultivo de zanahorias bailarinas.

Paro de bailar un momento y decido que no me importa. ¡Esto es tan divertido que podría no detenerme nunca!

—¡Rose!

Alguien llega de pronto y me sacude por los hombros. No distingo nada porque las luces dan directo en mi cara. Me agarra de un brazo y me saca de la pista de baile.

—¡Adiós, pista!—me despido de ella con la mano—Fue un placer pisotearte.

Llegamos a la parte más iluminada del bar: la barra, y puedo verlo. Ojos verdes y cabello negro apuntando en todas las direcciones. Albus.

Luce diferente. Diferente y desesperado.

—¡Debes venir conmigo!

—¡Pero me estaba divirtiendo mucho en la pista!

—¡Esto es serio, Rose! Se trata de…—hace una pausa y frunce el entrecejo—No recuerdo de que era, pero lo que sea está arriba. ¡Tienes que subir ahora!

Yo asiento y corro hacía las escaleras que hay al lado de los baños. Subo rápido y me siento como un ninja cuando saltó la última escalera y aterrizo sobre mis cuatro extremidades. Soy tan intrépida.

Levanto la cabeza y todo da vueltas, caigo al suelo.

—A eso le llamo estilo, Weasley.

Es Scorpius. Está parado frente a mí, viéndome desde arriba con una mueca burlona. Tiene una corbata anudada en su cabeza y ¿eso es su ropa interior? Creía que la ropa interior iba bajo los pantalones. Esto me pasa por no leer revistas de moda.

—Lo mismo digo, Malfoy.

Él ríe estruendosamente y mira el cielo. Su cabello rubio está muy despeinado y su camisa desarreglada. Aún así, a mi me parece el chico más sexi en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Por mucho.

¡Merlín! Que esté ebria como una cuba no significa que pueda pensar esas cosas sobre Scorpius. Él es prohibido. De hecho, debería atarse una cinta amarilla al cuerpo con letras negras y mayúsculas: **PROHIBIDO. ABSOLUTAMENTE INTOCABLE.**

—¿Qué?—pregunta de pronto, en sus labios se forma una sonrisa socarrona.

_¿Qué?_ Buena pregunta. Estoy muy mal. Lo he estado mirando todo este tiempo sin ningún reparo. Piensa que soy una maniática pervertida. A veces yo también lo pienso.

—Pensaba en esa para nada elegante risotada de hace rato. Estás perdiendo el estilo, Scorpius.

—Lo dice la que sigue tirada en el piso.

¿Qué? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no puedo actuar como una persona normal? Ah, ya recuerdo. Estoy tan ebria como McGonagall el día en que Gryffindor ganó la copa de Quidditch después de cinco años.

—Me gusta estar aquí.

—Ajá—dice Scorpius sin creerme nada y estira una mano para ayudarme.

Yo me levanto y tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarme a la sensación de que todo da vueltas. Ya he sentido esto antes. Scorpius tiene toda la culpa, él hace que todo de vueltas siempre. Aunque esta vez la sensación es diferente, las nauseas vienen en el paquete. Maldito alcohol.

—Albus me dijo que estabas aquí. O algo así, no mencionó tu nombre pero dijo que era importante. Parecía muy alterado.

Scorpius vuelve a reír y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—Está loco.

—Está ebrio, es algo muy diferente—Scorpius deja de reír y yo juro ver la tristeza en sus ojos.— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso, Rose?

_Desde que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, idiota._

—Siempre me ha importado—susurro.

Él gira su cabeza hacía mi, parece sorprendido. Su cálida mirada gris no ha cambiado en siete años, su efecto sobre mí, es eso lo que si cambió.

—Somos amigos, Scorpius. Por más irritante que seas a veces, tú me importas.

Scorpius sonríe, pero parece algo decepcionado.

—¿Recuerdas por qué vinimos aquí?—pregunta después de un rato.

Yo ladeo la cabeza y miro el cielo. No sé la respuesta. No puedo recordarla.

—Nos graduamos ayer, Rose.

Sonrío. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado eso? Ah, claro. Alcohol.

—No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes. Debes estar muy ebria.

—Oh, cállate. Señor risa de hiena malvada.

Él sonríe ante mi intento de insulto. Merlín, ¿desde cuándo su sonrisa es tan encantadora?

—El tonto de tu primo James propuso venir a este ruidoso bar muggle para festejar nuestra graduación. Al principio fue divertido, ¿sabes? James y Fred intentaron actuar responsablemente los primeros cinco minutos, no les fue muy bien. Molly ligando con el camarero, diciéndole al oído palabras sucias que aprendió en su nuevo diccionario…

—Perturbador.

—A mí me pareció sexi.

Yo ruedo los ojos y golpeo su brazo, pero estoy riendo.

—Ok. Nada de palabras sucias—mira el cielo otra vez—Luego estaban tus primas Dominique y Lucy haciendo su buenísima interpretación de "Like a Virgin" frente a los gemelos Scammander. Hugo metiéndole mano a Lily de vez en cuando, pensando ingenuamente que nadie se da cuenta. Albus hablando de lo mucho que extraña a Marley. Tú bailando salvajemente con tu prima Roxanne en medio de la pista de baile, ¿alguien te ha dicho que eres excelente en eso?

Yo me sonrojo de vergüenza y lo veo justo en el momento en que él me ve. Ambos nos echamos a reír.

—Y luego estoy yo…—deja de reír de golpe, su mirada viaja al suelo de la terraza—Se suponía que esto era una salida para celebrar, pero después de seis copas de un líquido de dudosa procedencia me di cuenta de que… yo no tengo nada que celebrar.

Tardo treinta segundos en descubrir si lo que dice es en serio. Lo sé, los conté. De todos modos, no entendí sus palabras.

—¿De qué estás…?

—Todos tienen brillantes planes para el futuro. Marley entrará en el Departamento de criaturas mágicas, Dominique será periodista en El Profeta, Albus y Frank serán Aurores, tú serás la mejor sanadora del mundo mágico… ¿Y yo qué? No sé, no tengo idea.

Colisiona su mano contra el barandal de la terraza con furia. Tomo su mano herida entre las mías, notando el electrizante contacto que he estado ignorando estos últimos meses. No quiero seguir ignorándolo.

—Intenté hablar con Albus sobre eso—suelta una risotada amarga—Aunque ya sabes cómo es él. Corre como una niñita asustada ante la palabra "sentimientos". No importa, creo que estaba demasiado ebrio como para dar un consejo útil.

—¿Más ebrio que tú?

Asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza y señala su ropa interior.

—Me obligó a jugar a los Súper Héroes.

_Albus necesita ayuda profesional. _

Miro a Scorpius, que sigue a mi lado, con su mano aún atrapada entre las mías. Sus ojos grises antes seguros y enigmáticos ahora solo reflejan impotencia. No puedo soportar verlo así.

—Cuando tenía ocho años…—digo después de un sonoro suspiro—…Albus y yo nos quedamos a dormir fuera de la Madriguera. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, como hoy. Albus propuso un juego tonto en el que yo le decía una forma y él debía buscarla entre las estrellas… y al revés. Al principio eran formas fáciles, entonces yo dije que buscara un unicornio. Albus tardó once intentos en formarlo, era fácil perder la paciencia, pero sé que no lo hacía porque sabía que había millones de estrellas con las que aún no había probado.

—Creo que tú estás aún más ebria que Albus…

—No, escucha. Mi punto es que hay millones de posibilidades allá afuera, alguna debe ser para ti. Quizá no lo encuentres a la primera, pero sé que encontrarás algo que en realidad te guste…Se trata de tener paciencia.

—Al diablo con la paciencia, Rose.

Scorpius parece enojado de repente, saca su mano de entre las mías y se da la vuelta.

—Scorpius…

—¿Y qué pasa si ya sé lo que quiero y no puedo tenerlo?

—¡Eres Scorpius Malfoy! ¿Alguna vez no has obtenido lo que quieres?

Él aprieta los puños y se gira hacia mí. He visto ese gesto antes, lo hace siempre que algo le preocupa… o cuando se pone nervioso.

—¿Y si te digo que te quiero a ti?

Me congelo de pronto. Aún no tengo suficiente alcohol en mi organismo para no entender eso, pero algo dentro de mí se niega a comprender. Maldito alcohol, todo es su culpa.

No me doy cuenta de mi boca abierta, ni de la insistencia de su mirada.

—Lo sabía.

Aprieta la mandíbula, mira al cielo y veo como su manzana de Adán se hace visible un segundo. Sé que lo arruiné. Scorpius se aleja del barandal y camina hacia las escaleras.

—¡Scorpius!

Él se da la vuelta, pero no me mira. Sus ojos están fijos en el suelo.

—¿Cómo es que hasta ebrio consigues lo que quieres?

¡Merlín! ¿Qué clase de declaración es esta? No tomaré alcohol nunca más.

No tengo tiempo para reprocharme nada más porque en un segundo me encuentro entre los brazos de Scorpius, con sus labios presionando los míos. Retiro lo dicho, amo el alcohol.

_Sus labios saben a vodka._

Sus manos se aferran a mis caderas y yo deslizo las yemas de mis dedos bajo su desarreglada camisa.

—Me equivoqué. Las letras en tu cinta deberían decir: **CUIDADO. TOTALMENTE ARDIENTE**—susurro en contra de sus labios.

—¿Qué?—a pesar de su confusión, está sonriendo.

—Nada.

Lo beso otra vez y sé que esto habría sucedido de todos modos. Habríamos tardado más, estaríamos más sobrios y ninguno tendría la ropa interior sobre los pantalones. Prefiero esto.

Y si algo sale mal siempre puedo echarle la culpa al alcohol.


End file.
